


Cleaning House

by DesertVixen



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Missing Scene, ToT: Trick - Freeform, Trick or Treat 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8404639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: Simon Illyan, emptying out boxes...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karanguni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karanguni/gifts).



Illyan was beginning to suspect that Negri had drafted a plan to kill everyone who might possibly be a threat to Barrayar, Ezar, or Gregor. Admiral Vorkosigan had charged him with shaking out Negri’s boots and opening all his hidden boxes. Sometimes, Illyan didn’t think he was ever going to come to the end of them. 

It had its interesting moments, when he wasn’t being depressed by the extent of his predecessor’s paranoia. 

Intellectually, Illyan knew that Negri would have had a plan to dispose of the Regent – Admiral Vorkosigan had known it as well – but it was different to read the plan in black and white. There had been a few variations on the general theme – groundcar “accident”, lightflyer “accident”, boating “accident” – but they had all ensured that Admiral Vorkosigan could be taken out of the Barrayaran political equation. The major difference in each plan was how many other people died along with the Regent. It was a number that, in most cases, included Illyan himself.

Negri had been quite fond of the vehicular accident ploy – in fact, if he read too many of the plans in a row, Illyan found himself contemplating the health benefits of walking. Everywhere. 

There was also a entire set of “embarrassing deaths”, for when Negri deemed it necessary to not only remove a person, but to strip them of honor as well. 

There had been another file that detailed any sexual perversions practiced by various political figures that had Illyan raising an eyebrow, including a report on Vordarian’s sexual practices. Nothing out of the ordinary had appeared in that report, but apparently the late pretender had been on Negri’s short list as well.

Illyan had discovered there was also a plan to remove him. Emperor Ezar, the current Emperor’s grandfather, had fancied having a “recorder with legs”, and so a young Lieutenant Illyan had been offered the unique opportunity of having an eidetic memory chip implanted. However, recorders could become…problematic, and one of Negri’s jobs had been getting rid of problems. It was slightly unnerving to read about the plan ensuring that the memory chip (and subsequently Simon's head) were destroyed. It was enough to give anyone a few uneasy moments.

Illyan read the file of successfully executed operations with a sort of horrified fascination. It was fairly easy for ImpSec to influence investigations, of course, but he had not realized that Negri had been quite so busy in the last few months. Some he had guessed at, but seeing it in black and white was disconcerting.

The worst part was that Illyan didn’t know that he could ever be certain he’d found all of Negri’s boxes. He could only hope that he had. 

Thankfully Admiral Vorkosigan wasn't fond of boxes.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! I loved your prompts, and can only imagine what cleaning out ImpSec files must have been like...
> 
> Also, horror of horrors, I ended up reading Barrayar AGAIN. And Shards. It's so hard to just look things up in the book, because there's so many great moments and you just keep going.
> 
> The line about the report concerning Vordarian, of course, refers to the report Kareen asked for.


End file.
